Drabbles
by lucy2350
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de varios personajes de las Crónicas de Narnia, desde romance a familiar. He regresado!1
1. Secreto

**N/A: Esta es un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió en clase de física. **

Secreto

Se observaron por un solo segundo, sin decir nada. Sus ojos lo decían todo, no había duda. Café se encontró con café. No necesitaban de palabras. Se precipitaron al mismo tiempo, y él la envolvió con sus brazos. Permanecieron así, sin moverse, hasta que ella no aguanto. Se separó un poco de él, puso las manos sobre su pecho, y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Él la presionó contra la pared, y en unos cuantos minutos estaban en una recámara.

Pero jamás nadie se enteraría de eso, el justo rey y la valiente reina sabían que ese secreto se lo llevarían a la tumba.

**Bueno, se ve que es Edmund/Lucy… Recibo todo tipo de peticiones, puede ser de parejas, familia, etc.**


	2. Libro

**Por petición de Mel.Russell, un Eustace x Jill:**

Libro

Ese libro había pasado de mano en mano, era el libro más conocido de la biblioteca, el más leído, la nueva sensación. Él no veía nada especial en ese conjunto de páginas, ¿Qué eran más que simples palabras juntas?

Pero su percepción cambió cuando ella lo leyó, él estaba en cama, el resfriado lo había alcanzado, y ella se ofreció a cuidarlo. Decidió que tendría que terminar ese libro, sobre todo después de que al alabar el libro, ella le diera un ligero beso en la frente y le deseara que se mejorara pronto.

**Espero que les guste.**


	3. Episodios

**Por petición de Ai-tong**** un drabble de Peter/Edmund.**

Episodio

Toda nuestra vida se divide, puede ser de distintas maneras, dependiendo de cómo lo veamos. A veces queremos que esa parte jamás terminé, al ser una de las más maravillosas. Los dos reyes dividían su vida en episodios: antes de Narnia, durante su aventura, su reinado sobre Narnia y su regreso.

El episodio de su reinado no lo querían dejar atrás, y siempre lo añoraron, jamás pudieron dejar de recordar esos momentos, esos besos, esos roces que compartían, y a pesar de no tener tanta fe como la de su hermana menor, el amor que compartían entre ellos los mantenía vivos.

**Ojalá les guste…**


	4. Jabón

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero esto de la universidad es muy pesado. Es un Shasta/Aravis, a petición de Mell.Russell.**

Jabón

A ella le encantaban los aromas de los distintos jabones que tenían en Calormen, pero ahora vivía aquí, en Archenland, donde podía ser libre, sin preocupaciones de vivir como una dama lo hacía en Calormen.

Pero no por eso dejaba de desear esos jabones; un día se acercó a él, tranquilamente, sin el afán de causar una discusión. Pero él se enojó, no entendía porque iba a necesitar algo de un país que la había lastimado tanto.

Sin embargo, cuando olió su piel mientras se abrazaban decidió que tal vez podría hacer una excepción y permitir que le trajeran esos jabones.

**Ojalá les guste. ¡Gracias a los que han dejado reviews!**


	5. Examen

**Este se basa en Peter, antes de lo que pasa en La Última Batalla.**

Examen

Ese era el último examen que necesitaba pasar para que recibiera su título, el único que podía decidir si se podía ejercer o no. Lo respondió cuidadosamente, pero con ansias, ya que también era el último día de escuela, y estaba desesperado por regresar a casa, y ver a sus queridos hermanos.

Ya tenía todo empacado, todo listo. Se marchó en cuanto el primer tren salió de la estación. Lo que jamás iba a poder saber en ese momento era que el resultado de ese examen llegaría cuando _Él _lo llamó, y el título que iba a obtener era algo que jamás llegaría a usar.

**Ojalá les guste. Dejen reviews.**


	6. Olvido

**Este se centra en Susan. Después de Príncipe Caspian.**

Olvido

Sabía que todo eso que había vivido no era un juego, no podía serlo, era demasiado real, su melena dorada resplandecía, y ella se había vestido con los vestidos más finos y hermosos que se encontraban en esa época. Sus hermanos y ella gobernaban ese país tan hermoso, tan lleno de vida.

Pero también sabía que llego a haber dolor, sobre todo la segunda vez, cuando no solo se tuvo que despedir de la tierra a la que amaba, y del hombre que pudo haber sido alguien más en su vida. Por esto, y más razones, decidió que eso era mejor dejarlo en el olvido.

**Dejen reviews! Los reviews son amor…. Jaja.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	7. Musica

**Centrado en Lucy.**

Música

Siempre le había gustado la música, desde que tenía memoria, era lo que más le gustaba de la vida, escuchar los distintos tipos de música que había; desde el bello canto de un pájaro hasta el estruendo de tambores que resonaban en su cabeza.

Aunque no toda la música es bella, puede oír gritos de batalla en la que sus hermanos están, jugándose la vida por proteger a su gente, y esto la entristece, pero recuerda en la música más bella que conoce; el rugido de un león; el león que siempre los ha ayudado y que está segura seguirá haciéndolo.

**Chicos y chicas, dejen reviews! Recuerden que los reviews son amor.**


	8. Hambre

**Este drabble es de Caspian/Lucy.**

**Hambre**

Ella sabía muy bien lo que era el hambre; por suerte, no la había experimentado muchas veces, pero sabía cómo era estar así, sin nada que comer. En esta aventura, había sentido la desesperación de tener que racionalizar los alimentos y el agua, para que todos tuvieran algo en el estómago aunque fuera un poco.

Pero jamás había sentido el hambre emocional, y jamás pensó que la iba a sentir, pero en ese momento, cuando él observó a la hija de la estrella; su corazón se sintió como un estómago vacío, pero, al contrario que el estómago, este se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

**Gracias por el review Artemis, que bueno que te gusto. Espero que este también te guste.**

**Recuerden, los reviews son amor.**

**Y recibo peticiones, si alguien quiere que haga un drabble específico, diganme.**


	9. Sed

**Después de mil años, regreso con esta pequeña drabble.**

Sed

El agua que habían consumido siempre había sido pura y cristalina, raras veces habían pasado sed. Siempre habían tenido lo necesario, y el agua era una necesidad, por lo que nunca les había faltado.

Pero él sabía que la sed que ahora sentía no era física, y lo sabía perfectamente, la sed que ahora tenía era la de sentir sus labios junto a los de él, sed por sentir sus abrazos cálidos, sed por su cuerpo. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si él sabía hacer sus sentimientos? Lo observaba, y sabía que el justo rey estaba enamorado de alguien más, no podía complicarlo con sus magníficos sentimientos.

**Es un Peter/Edmund. Dejen reviews, recuerden que son amor.**


	10. Tacones

**¡Nuevo drabble!**

Tacones

Jamás le habían gustado los tacones, no lograban ayudarla mucho, tal vez hacían que se viera más alta, y también estilizaban más sus pies, pero también los lastimaban, y al día siguiente se la pasaría en cama, cansada y con los pies matándola.

Tenía conciencia de que era una persona muy bajita, lo que normalmente no la molestaba; era algo con lo que había nacido, algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que _ella_ era más alta, y como _él_ la observaba, esos tacones empezaron a formar una parte muy importante en su armario.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews.**


	11. Chocolate

**Esta es una Digory/Polly. Espero que les guste.**

Chocolate

A él siempre le había encantado el chocolate de cualquier tipo: blanco, amargo, obscuro… Pero eso cambio hace poco; ese día en el que había estado con ella, era un día nublado y ella lo estaba visitando. Disfrutaban del día en la sala, ella estaba comiendo chocolate blanco y hablaba de sus amigos de la ciudad. Él ya se había hartado, y su mente estaba vagando.

Reaccionó cuando ella le pidió que le prestara atención; presionó su boca contra la de ella, fue un contacto rápido, pero que los dejo con las caras sonrojadas. No es necesario aclarar que a partir de entonces, su favorito es el chocolate blanco.

**Recuerden, recibo peticiones ****… **


	12. Luz

**Después de varios meses, aquí está un nuevo drabble. Es un Caspian/Lucy por petición de ****Leiousaa from Somewhere, espero que les guste.**

Luz

Hubo un tiempo en el que todo en la vida de la rubia muchacha había estado lleno de luz, a pesar de que esa luz se apagó cuando ella tuvo que regresar al mundo en el que pertenecía, regresó cuando conoció al nuevo rey, y se intensificó cuando viajo en ese barco con él.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar esa maravillosa tierra, la luz por poco se extinguió, pero cuando pudo regresar a los brazos del apuesto rey de Narnia, supo que esa luz jamás se apagaría mientras estuviera con él por el resto de su vida.

**Recibo peticiones **


End file.
